


Stille Nacht (Silent Night)

by erinthered



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, God‘s Divine Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Requited Love, Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinthered/pseuds/erinthered
Summary: (Übersetzung ins Deutsche von „Silent Night“ by FancyTrinkets.)(„Silent Night“ ist Chapter 9 von „Surveillance ducks and other small fics“)Gabriel sucht nach dem Bösen in Aziraphales Buchhandlung.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Stille Nacht (Silent Night)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FancyTrinkets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyTrinkets/gifts).
  * A translation of [Surveillance ducks and other small fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689403) by [FancyTumbles (FancyTrinkets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyTrinkets/pseuds/FancyTumbles). 



  
Gabriel stopft die Notiz in seine Brusttasche, was nicht unbedingt dem entspricht, was er damit viel lieber tun würde. Einäschern mit einer Stichflamme aus heiligem Feuer, das kommt ihm eher in den Sinn. Aber er kann nicht. Nicht diese Notiz. Sie kam direkt von Ihr, an ihn persönlich gerichtet: den Erzengel Gabriel.

Er sollte sich geschmeichelt fühlen. Sie hat seit mehr als zweitausend Jahren niemandem eine persönliche Mitteilung gesendet. 

Aber dies ist keine Belobigung.

Es ist auch keine Rüge, obwohl es sich wie eine anfühlt. Es ist eine Anordnung, und sie lautet, ganz schlicht, _Gehe hin und entschuldige dich bei Aziraphale._

Dies sind Ihre Worte. Und sie liegen drückend wie ein Stein in seiner Tasche - unbehauen und schwer.

Das Problem mit seiner bevorstehenden Aufgabe ist, dass er es nicht tun will. Es tut ihm nicht leid. Er denkt nicht, dass es ihm jemals leid tun wird. Und dennoch, er ist Ihr Engel. Sie hat ihn dazu aufgefordert, und daher wird er sich bemühen.

Die Fenster sind dunkel als er an der Buchhandlung ankommt - und das ist kein Zufall. Er hat diesen Ort seit Tagen unter Beobachtung gehabt, von dort oben herabgeschaut und darauf gewartet, daß sein ehemaliger Untergebener für eine Weile ausgeht.

Als Aziraphale endlich seine kleine Zuflucht verlässt ist er nicht allein. _Natürlich nicht._ Der Dämon ist bei ihm, und Gabriel kann den Anblick der beiden kaum ertragen. Sie gehen Arm in Arm, das verräterische Pärchen. Gabriel ist sich nicht sicher, aber _ganz sicher kann er Vermutungen anstellen_ über die Natur dieses Verhältnisses. Sie waren mehrere Tage zusammen in der Buchhandlung, nur diese beiden, und er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dieser Ort wird nur so triefen von den Ausdünstungen ihrer Wollust. Genau diese Vermutung plant er heute Abend zu bestätigen, mit einer kurzen, verstohlenen Stippvisite.

Als er die Tür mit einem Wunder aufschließt, erinnert er sich an die Notiz in seiner Tasche. Sein Gesicht verzieht sich schon bei dem Gedanken, jemals eine Entschuldigung abzuliefern. Er sollte das nicht müssen. Er ist nicht derjenige, der heimlichtuerisch ist, hinterlistig und kompromittierend. Er ist nicht derjenige, der seine Befehle missachtet und verraten hat und damit den ganzen Himmel in Chaos und Zweifel gestürzt hat. Nein, das war Aziraphale, dieser hochverräterische kleine Hedonist.

Das einzige, was ihn noch gefestigt hält, ist der Gedanke an Abraham. Abraham, dieser wahrhaftig Rechtschaffene, wurde vom Herrn geprüft. Abraham gehorchte, obwohl er nicht verstand. Er reckte das Messer zum Opfer - bereit, seinen geliebten Sohn zu schlachten - und erst im allerletzten Augenblick ward er angerufen und die Allmächtige ließ seine Hand innehalten.

Auch für ihn, Gabriel, wird es genau so sein; dessen ist er sich sicher. Ihr Schreiben ist eine Prüfung. Das Wichtigste ist, daß Gabriel sich fügt. Er muss Ihr, einmal mehr, die Wahrhaftigkeit seiner Rechtschaffenheit bekunden. Und dann, erst dann, wird Sie Ihr Gebot aufheben. Es wird keine lächerliche Entschuldigung vonnöten sein.

So muss es sein. Er ermahnt sich, nicht an Ihr zu zweifeln. Sie sieht in sein Herz. Sie weiß von seiner ewiglichen Treue. 

Er atmet tief ein und überquert die Schwelle, hinein in die Dunkelheit und vollkommene Stille. Die Buchhandlung riecht nach Tannengrün, was ihm seltsam vorkommt, bis er erkennt, daß sie schon weihnachtlich geschmückt ist. Welch erneute Gotteslästerlichkeit der beiden. Er sollte wirklich nicht überrascht sein.

Er steht still und wartet auf die Woge des Bösen, die seine empfindlichen Sinne gleich überrollen wird. Und, in der Tat, es riecht hier würziger als er es in Erinnerung hat. Aber als er die Quelle des Geruchs erkunden will findet er lediglich den Weihnachtsbaum, der mit zimtduftendem Baumschmuck dekoriert ist. Es ist ganz entschieden dieser Geruch und nicht der Nachgeschmack von Sünde, der in der Luft liegt.

Gabriel seufzt.

Er hatte gehofft, diesen Kelch an sich vorüber gehen lassen zu können, aber es scheint die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein, seine Vermutung zu bestätigen. Er öffnet seinen metaphysischen Schutzwall und lässt zu, daß die Atmosphäre des Raumes mit voller Wucht über ihn hinwegfegt. Es ist wie der Sog einer Flutwelle, und er schreit auf vor Qual und ob des Verrats, fällt auf seine Knie bevor er überhaupt begreift, was ihn getroffen hat. Seine Augen sind tränennass und es schmerzt so sehr, dies zu spüren. 

Es sollte nicht hier sein. Es _kann nicht_ hier sein. 

Und doch, wie auch immer, es ist hier. Diese beiden, Verräter - ein Engel und ein Dämon - haben dies zusammen vollbracht. Ihre Verbindung hat sie hervorgerufen, und die ganze Buchhandlung ist wahrhaftig getränkt von ihr:  Göttliche Liebe. Sie durchdringt diesen Ort, ist in ihn verwoben, segnet ihn. So hat sich der Himmel einst angefühlt, doch nun nicht mehr. Schon lange nicht mehr.

Und der Erzengel Gabriel sinkt nieder und weint. 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Auch dies hier für alle, die Sprache(n) lieben. Ich hoffe, ich konnte der Vorlage gerecht werden.
> 
> Diese Geschichte entspricht exakt meinem HC! God, the Perpetual Almighty Sucker for romance and sincere love. Learn, Gabe!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Stille Nacht](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231961) by [Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan)




End file.
